You Never Know
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow and Rouge are married, but Rouge is unable to have kids. Life begins to go downhill after Rouge is sent on a mission, and Shadow finds out he's...pregnant! Shadouge Mpreg. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

**This idea has been in my head for about a week. It is an odd idea, but for those of you who hate mpregs (I've only read two myself, and never finished them) this one isn't a yaoi mpreg. So what's the point of doing it? 'Cause sometimes, I like to see my favorite character suffer. Does that make me odd? Maaaaaaaybe. I don't own Shadow, or any other Sega characters (Why must you remind me, you cruel Sega people?) But Ciel, Gemini, Scorge and Eno are mine. And yes, this prolouge is a bit M-rated, but not a lot of the story will be.**

* * *

Shadow stretched himself a little bit, waiting for his wife to arrive. They had been married earlier that day, and nothing could go wrong. The door opened, as the bride came in, a beautiful white bat. Rouge.

"I see you're ready?" Rouge asked Shadow. He nodded, easing his wife into the bed. He sat down beside her.

"Always am," he answered softly, twirling her hair a bit. She laughed.

"Well, this is the closest to a normal life I'll ever have," Rouge said. "My folks never did think I'd get a husband."

"Why not?" Shadow asked, a little suprised by this. "You're beautiful, you've got charm, you're perfect. I bet your kids will be too."

"Ha!" Rouge let out a laugh. "As if! With a theif as a mother and the Ultimate Lifeform as a father, no kid would be normal. Besides, I can't have kids anyway." Shadow looked at her.

"You can't?" Shadow asked her. She certainly hadn't told him this news. She looked away.

"I'm not sure exactly why," Rouge said. "My body just can't have kids. Quite a few doctors checked. But no, I can't have kids." She looked back at Shadow, who looked a little disappointed. She knew that he wanted a kid eventually, but she hadn't had the guts to tell him before. She was scared he would leave. Noticing her gaze on him, Shadow grasped her, silently wishing there was a way to help.

"At least we know no mistakes will happen," Shadow whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her. "Come on, let's enjoy ourselves." So they ended their wedding night, asleep in each other's grasp. They thought nothing could go wrong. of course, life is quite unpredictable.**

* * *

Short, but hey, it's the prolouge. Turst me, this is as M-rated as it gets, so don't be afraid! Read, good people, read! (and review while you're at it, I want lots of good reviews!**


	2. Two weeks later

**Now for chapter one. For those of you who do not know Ciel and Gemini, I suggest you read one of my earlier chapter fics, 'kay? Basically, they're Shadow's brothers. Now READ!**

* * *

It was about two weeks after the wedding. Rouge had been called out on a mission soon after the honeymoon. For now, Shadow was staying in his appartment with his brothers. At the moment, he was asleep, his brothers arguing who would wake him up. 

"Ciel, it's your turn," Gemini said clearly. "Go wake him up."

"But it's hard to wake him up," Ciel whined. "It's like trying to keep Amy away from Sonic for a whole week."

"It's not that hard!" Gemini said. "Besides, I did it last time he slept in. Now it's your turn. Wake him up."

"Oh, fine," Ciel said, "but you're doing it next time." Ciel walked over to Shadow's room. Gemini just watched. Ever since the wedding, something was...off. There was something different about Shadow, no one could tell what. Gemini pondered over this a bit, but with no luck. He walked over to the doorway to Shadow's room, seeing how Ciel was getting along. So far, unsuccessful.

"Come on Shadow!" Ciel said, trying to pull away the covers. "It's time to wake up! Wake up!" Shadow simply grabed the covers back.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Shadow said. "I kept waking up, and I threw up a few times. Let me sleep longer."

"But Gemini said-"

"I don't care what Gemini said! I'm saying let me sleep, so let me sleep." Gemini sighed at his Ciel's attempt, making his own way over to the bed. Gemini leaned over Shadow's ear.

"WAKE UP!" Gemini yelled. Shadow bolted right up, his head knocking into Gemini's. He shot a nasty glare at his brothers.

"All right already, I'm up." Shadow said groggily. "I already told you, I had a bad night. You really don't need to scream in my ear like that."

"Hey, it works," Gemini said. "Come on get up already. Or am I going to have to drag you?" Shadow shook his head. "Good." Shadow got up, and the trio walked out to the living room.

"Any news on Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Nope, not yet," Ciel said. "Sonic called once, but both of you were asleep. He wanted to race you soon, Shadow."

"Ha! I can beat that faker anytime," Shadow said smugly. "He knows I'm faster than him. Always have, always will be." His expression soon changed, his face looking green. He quickly covered his mouth, running off to the bathroom.

"Wouldn't it be a little hard to race if you have to puke every five minutes?" Ciel asked. Gemini remained quiet, still thinking about what was wrong with Shadow. It was odd for him to be sick like this. His immune system was supposed to block out all that (he was the Ultimate Lifeform after all). So what could it be? Gemini grabbed one of his spell books, hoping maybe that would have the answer. It was the only thing he hadn't read yet. Everything else offered no information whatsoever. He was still flipping through it when Shadow came back.

"I hate this," Shadow mumbled to himself. "First, Rouge leaves on one of those damn government missions, and then I get sick. How could this get worse?" he looked over at Gemini, who was obviously concentrating on finding something.

"What are you looking for?" Shadow asked. Gemini glanced up.

"Seeing maybe if something in here will tell what the hell's wrong with you," Gemini said before continuing his search.

"I'm fine Gemini," Shadow said. "Just a little ill, that's all."

"You have been acting differently lately," Ciel pointed out. "Ever since your wedding night. Is it because Rouge left?" Shadow shook his head. Yes, he was upset over her mission, but it wasn't enough to get sick over. Shadow wouldn't tell anyone, but he was feeling odd. It wasn't like any illness he had read about. He just kept quiet, hoping it would just go away. Of course, part of him knew that whatever it was, that wasn't going to happen.

"Shadow, read this," Gemini said, pointing to a page. "Is that how you've been feeling?" Shadow skimmed through the words on the page.

"Pretty much," Shadow said. "So what does your book say about it?" Gemini took the book back, reading the next page. Behind his sunglasses, Shadow thought he saw Gemini's eyes widen.

"That doesn't seem right," Gemini muttered. He looked at his brothers. "According to this, Shadow is...pregnant."

"What?" Shadow and Ciel said in unison. Gemini nodded.

"Don't ask me why," Gemini said. "Er...there's a spell here to test for it."

"The book's probably screwed, that's all," Shadow said. "There's no way I caould be pregnant. I'm a guy, for crying out loud."

"Either way," Gemini said, "I should probably try the spell anyway. Just in case...you know." Before Shadow could protest, Gemini started to recite the spell. A small, red light appeared before them red. As Gemini recited more of the spell, the color of the light changed to white. It stayed like that for a minute, until Gemini ended the spell.

"It was white, correct?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah," Shadow said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow and Gemini both looked at the book.

"If the color is white," Shadow read out loud, "then the person is indeed pregnant, but the gender of the child cannot be identified yet." Shadow's face was pale. "That can't be right. Guys don't get pregnant."

"I'm as confused as you are," Gemini said. "Unless you're saying my spell was wrong."

"Any other explanations?" Shadow asked. "Because I am not pregnant." Gemini glared at his brother.

"Fine then," he said, "we'll try this the 'regular' way." Gemini pulled something out of his pocket.

"Is that one of those pregnancy tests?" Ciel asked. "What are you doing with one of those in your pocket?"

"That doesn't matter," Gemini said. "Shadow, these things are usually right, believe it or not. Just try this, okay?"

"Fine," Shadow said, snatching it out of Gemini's grasp. "I'll show you who's right." Gemini and Ciel watched as Shadow headed to the bathroom.

"So," Ciel said, "do you think Shadow's really pregnant?"

"I don't know Ciel," Gemini said. "But I think-"

"DAMNIT! " Shadow yelled loudly.

"He's pregnant," Gemini said. Ciel looked at him, asking just one question:

"Does that make me an uncle?"**

* * *

Well isn't that interesting? I warned you about this. For those of you who have ideas on something that should happen in the story, feel free to let me know. I'm always interested in ideas. Hehehe...**


	3. Ebony

**'Allo people! For those of you who haven't stopped reading yet, I thank you! Believe me, I've got some stuff planned for this story. (Well, of course I should. I am the author, am I not?) Watermelons are cold. Just thought I'd point that out.**

* * *

Shadow could not sleep that night. He was still having trouble accepting the fact he was pregnant. It just wasn't right for a guy to be pregnant, so why him? Proffessor Gerald probably made it that way, so he'd still be able to have kids if he found a spouse that wouldn't be able to. Sometimes, Gerald had the strangest ideas. Shadow rolled over a bit. One of the bad things about being pregnant is that he couldn't sleep on his stomach like usual. So he had to either sleep on his side (which was uncomfortable) or on his back (which hurt, due to his quills). One of the many things not many people thought about.

Speaking of which, what did he know about pregnancy? Shadow thought for a bit. Let's see...pregnancy usually occured in women (excluding him) after sleeping with someone else. The child grew in the stomach, and later came out, causing the parent a whole lot of pain. That was pretty much all he knew, but it still didn't sound real appeasing. Shadow let out a sigh. Maybe Rouge would know what to do? Of course, it would probably be hard to explain it to her. Speaking of which, what about the others? Would he have to tell Sonic and the others? That really troubled Shadow. He'd either be made fun of, or treated like a freak. Neither sounded good. Shadow decided that he would try to act normal. At least until his pregnancy was noticeable, then he'd stay away.

* * *

Rouge peeked in through an open window. She was working on her government mission. This was a criminal hideout, full of crooks hiding from the government. It was Rouge's mission to clear them out. She pulled up her comm-link.

"Alright boys," she said to the groups of GUN military below, "Bar all exits. I'm going in." The GUN military ordered to help on this mission. It was a good thing Shadow wasn't along, he hated these guys. Rouge sighed. She hoped that Shadow was doing alright. He had seemed pretty upset that she had to leave so soon.

Rouge motioned over some of the GUN members. "When I say go, we barge in and drive them out. Kill only if necessary." The group nodded, following her as they climbed into the rafters.

"Go," she said, as GUN members began to jump to the floor. She glided down with them.

"Everybody OUT!" She screamed, scaring quite a few people. The criminals ran in all directions. Wherever they ran, GUN members either caught them or killed them. It was a bloody sight, and Rouge hated doing these kinds of missions. But it was the price she had to pay for government information on just about anything. She sighed, and resumed capturing criminals.

Soon, the deed was done. The soldiars were all busy either taking away dead bodies, or preparing the captured crooks to be taken back to headquarters. Rouge walked away as they did their work. Suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey baby," a voice said as a jackrabbit came out of the shadows.

"Long time no see, Ebony," she said coldly. He was her ex-boyfriend. They had ditched each other soon after Rouge had returned from the Ark. Ebony was black, with bits of white that looked like stars. He wore a dark blue jacket and pants, contrasting against his bright orange eyes.

"Come on Rouge," he said, "I just wanted to say hi, since my favorite girl was in the neighborhood."

"Cut the act Ebony," she said, flashing her wedding ring, "I'm married."

"Oh really?" Ebony asked, pretending to be taken aback. "I never would have thought you had taste for anyone but me. So, what's the muskrat's name?"

"His name is Shadow," Rouge said coldly, "and he's a hedgehog, not a muskrat." Ebony looked her in the eyes.

"Shadow?" he asked, "The hedgehog the government was after during that alien invasion? Ah Rouge, you always did like those strong, dark guys. Like me."

"Shut up," Rouge snapped. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I heared that there was going to be some excitement tonight," Ebony said. "I just wanted to watch, especially when I heard you'd be there."

"Well, party's over," Rouge said, flying away. She let out a whistle, signaling the GUN members that it was almost time to go. She looked around. No Ebony. That was good. The mission was over, and now she could check on Shadow. Just as long as he didn't know about Ebony, she was fine.**

* * *

It's probably obvious, but this isn't the last time you'll see Ebony. Next chapter, how will Rouge take Shadow's news? You'll have to find out! And thanks for reviewing :)**


	4. Telling Rouge

**Yay! I'm so happy that so many people are reviewing. I know this is an odd topic, but thanks. I'm so happy. Crud, I was going to say something else, but now I forget...**

* * *

Rouge looked in the appartment window. Shadow and Gemini were apparantly arguing about something, Ciel trying to break them up. Rouge let out a sigh. Those three were definetly siblings, and fought like ones too. Oh well, all the more fun. She walked over to the door, opening it.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed, causing the boy's heads to turn. Shadow's face turned a little red.

"Hiya Rouge!" Ciel said happily, "We were just talking about you! Shadow has something to tell you."

"No I don't," Shadow said quickly. "Glad you're back Rouge. How'd it go?"

"Okay, I guess," Rouge said. "I hate searching for criminals."

"That because you're a crook yourself?" Gemini asked. Shadow elbowed him in the ribs. Both of them started to glare at each other.

"Er, they were arguing before you got here," Ciel said. "We were trying to convince Shadow to tell you he's-"

"Ciel, shut it!" Shadow said angrily. Rouge stared at him.

"Shadow," she said, a woried look on her face, "Is there something I should know about?" She was worried. What had he done now? Destroy the night club? Or was it something else?

"Well, I...er...you see," Shadow stammered for a bit. His cheeks were turning red.

"Dammit Shadow," Gemini said, "If you don't tell her, I will. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I can say it myself," Shadow said.

"Well, what is it?" Rouge asked. Shadow looked her in the eyes.

"Rouge," Shadow said slowly, "I don't know how to explain it, but I'm...pregnant." Rouge had an upset look on her face.

"Not funny Shadow," she said. "I come back home, and this is what I get? What do you think I am, stupid?"

"He's telling the truth," Gemini said, pulling the pregnancy test out of his pocket. "Shadow is really pregnant."

"How'd you get a hold of that?" Ciel asked.

"I knew we would need it to prove it to Rouge," Gemini said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't of touched the damn thing." Rouge was staring at Shadow.

"You can't be serious," she said. "You really are..."

"I guess so," Shadow said. "Trust me, I'm as suprised as you are." Rouge went over and hugged him.

"Oh Shadow," Rouge said happily, "You never cease to amaze me. Thank you." Shadow smiled. Well, she was happy. For now. But how were the next few months going to play out?

* * *

"Dr. Eggman," Bokkun said as he entered the room, "Someone's here to see you." Eggman sat up.

"Bring him in," Eggman said in his creepy, metallic voice. He still hadn't found a way to change himself back to normal. He was still an echidna. Bokkun flew out of the room, coming back in with a black rabbit.

"So, Dr. Eggman," Ebony said, "You sure are looking different."

"I know," Eggman said. "Listen, I need you to do something. I think you might enjoy this."

"And what would that be?" Ebony asked. Eggman smiled.

"I've heard you are familiar with Rouge the Bat," Eggman said. "If it's not too much, I need you to spy on her."

"Is that all?" Ebony asked.

"Of course not!" Eggman said. "I need you to seperate her and Shadow at all costs. And relay any interesting information to me."

"You will keep your end of the bargain, I hope," Ebony said. Eggman laughed.

"Of course, of course!" Eggman said, pulling out a bag full of money. "Here's a third of the money. Complete the mission, and I'll give you the rest of it." He tossed the bag to Ebony, along with a comm-link. "You accept?"

"Only too willingly," Ebony said, grabbing the money and comm-link. "I won't let you down, doctor." The rabbit turned around, leaving the room. This was going to be quite a profitable agreement. Money and the chance to win back Rouge. Ebony smiled, giving a casual wave as he left the building.

**Ooh, Ebony's working for Eggman! The nerve of that guy. Oh well, please review.**


	5. Enter Sonic!

**A new chapter! If any one has any ideas for something that should happen, please say so! Also, I've figured out a lot of terms, but there's a few I'm stuck on. If anyone knows the meaning of Mary-Sues, Lemons, or OOC, please tell me what they mean! Thanks.**

* * *

A black streak was running through the forest. The sun shone high in the sky as Shadow raced past the trees. By now, he was about three months pregnant. It was still a little hard to tell at the moment, but Shadow didn't care. He was just happy to be out of that stuffy appartment.

"Hey Shadow," Shadow turned to see Sonic racing alongside him.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Shadow asked. Of all the people he wanted to see, Sonic was the least of them.

"We haven't raced in a while," Sonic said with a cockly smirk. "So I thought now would be a good time."

"I can beat you anytime, anywhere," Shadow said.

"We'll just see about that!" Sonic said defiantly, rushing ahead of Shadow. Shadow sped up to him. If a racee would make Sonic leave him alone, so be it. Both of them had been through this forest many times before, it was a favorite racetrack of theirs.

"You seem a little slow today," Sonic said, waving a finger. "Something wrong Shads?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Shads!" Shadow yelled, throwing a puch at Sonic, hitting him right in the chest.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," Sonic said. He turned and kicked Shadow right in the stomach. Shadow fell backwards onto the ground, as Sonic skidded to a halt.

"Hey, you alright?" Sonic asked. Shadow growled. That had really hurt. The baby might be hurt worse. If the kid had a problem from this, Shadow decided he would personally tear Sonic limb from limb.

"You feeling okay?" Sonic asked, standing right next to Shadow.

"I'm fine," Shadow growled. "I just tripped, thats all." Sonic kneeled beside him.

"Well, I did hit you pretty hard," Sonic said. "Here, let me see if anythings, broken." Sonic felt around Shadow's chest a bit, while Shadow tried to push him away.

"Sonic, I'm fine," Shadow snapped. "I don't need you playing doctor."

"Just a minute," Sonic said. His hand touched Shadow's stomach.

"Off Sonic!" Shadow yelled, trying to push Sonic away.

"Hold on, this doesn't feel right," Sonic said, his fingers prodding Shadow's belly. Sonic's eyes widened a bit. He looked at Shadow, and let out a laugh.

"So that's why you didn't want to race me!" Sonic said happily, a wide grin on his face. "You're pregnant! Of all your suprises, I never thought this was one."

"How can you tell?" Shadow asked Sonic. Sonic waved his finger a little, smirking.

"With all the places I've been, I've seen lots of girls like that. Relatives, fan ladies, Beau, Amy-"

"Amy too?" Shadow asked in disbelief. Sonic's cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh huh," Sonic said. "Amy too. We got married in Febuary, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Shadow said. "I remember that. And Charmy ate the wedding cake when no one was looking."

"Yep," Sonic said. "Well, I guess my kid'll have a kid to play with besides Scorge. Of course, my kid will be a few months older..."

"My kid will still be better," Shadow said. "It'll be faster than yours."

"Youy don't know that," Sonic said. "Besides, the faster it is, the harder it will be to chase it around the clock." Shadow just stared blankly. He knew even less about raising a kid then he knew about having one! Shadow sighed. This was going to be one heck of a hassle."

* * *

"Did you get all that doctor?" Ebony asked, hiding up in a nearby tree. The image of Eggman in the comm-link nodded.

"The things my grandpa made never ceases to amaze me," Eggman said.

"So what should I do about that?" Ebony said. "It might be harder to seperate them."

"Or it could be easier," Eggman said. "You've heard of the mood swings people get when they're carrying a child, correct?"

"Ah, I see," Ebony said. "Work while he's having a bad mood swing. Good idea."

"Oh, I've got an even better one for later," Eggman said, grinning evilly. "Just continue to follow them, okay?"

"Roger that," Ebony said. "Over and out." Ebony looked over at the two hedgehogs.

"Oh, I'll have a lot of fun with this one," Ebony said quietly. "It'll be so fun to watch him fall apart." He turned to leave, but he noticed two others were in the tree with him. He recognized them as Ciel and Gemini, Shadow's brothers.

"We heard that," Gemini said coldly. "You aren't going to mess with our brother, or his wife."

"I don't know how you got here," Ebony said, "but you still won't be able to stop me."

"Why are you going after Rouge and Shadow?" Ciel asked. "Amy's pregnant too, and Eggman hates her and Sonic even more."

"We have our reasons," Ebony said. "Besides, Rouge doesn't belong with Shadow. She belongs with me."

"We'll be keeping an eye out for you," Gemini said, "but now it is time you left." Gemini muttered something, and the next minute Ebony was gone.

"Where'd you teleport him to?" Ciel asked.

"No clue," Gemini said. "I still don't know how to control where the person goes. All I know is it's far away. Come on, we should warn Rouge. Ebony seems to know her somehow."**

* * *

Amy's pregnant too? Eggman's got a plan? What else can go wrong? A lot, but you'll have to wait for later chapters. Mwahaha-was I doing that again? I don't know why I do that...**


	6. Shadow Hates Doctor Appointments

**I would like to thank the people who gave me the meaning of those words I listed last chapter. I would also like to thank the reviewers! This story has more reviews than any of my other stories so far, and it isn't even done yet! Thank you!**

* * *

It didn't take long for Shadow to get home after his encounter with Sonic. Finally, the one place where the faker couldn't bother him.

"I see you're back," Rouge said as Shadow walked in. "How was you're run?"

"Fine," Shadow said, "At least until Sonic showed up."

"Did he find out?" Rouge asked. Shadow nodded.

"Amy's having a kid too," Shadow said. "I still find it hard to imagine either of them raising a baby. They have enough on their hands with Scorge." At this point, Gemini and Ciel came in.

"Rouge, can we talk with you for a minute?" Gemini asked. "We heard something you might want to know." Rouge was about to answer, when she noticed the clock. It read 2:36 p.m.

"Maybe later," Rouge said. "Shadow and I have somewhere we need to go. You two can come if you like."

"I don't think you told me we were going anywhere," Shadow said.

"You'll see," Rouge said, grabbing Shadow's arm as she lead him out the door. Ciel and Gemini followed behind.

* * *

"Isn't this Cream's house?" Ciel asked once they arrived to their destination. Rouge nodded.

"Why are we here?" Shadow asked. "Don't tell me we came to tell them."

"Close," Rouge said. "Vanilla used to be a doctor, so we agreed she'd give you a checkup."

"But I don't need a checkup," Shadow said. "Why didn't you ask me beforehand?"

"Because I know you'd try to weasel your way out of it," Rouge said. "You never admit it when you need help from someone, especially a doctor. Now, the appointment is soon, so it's too late to cancel. Come on." So Rouge led her reluctant husband into the house.

"Hi Mr. Shadow," Cream said as she came to greet them. "Mommy told me she was doing a checkup on you today. Please follow me to the living room. You have to wait there until Mommy's ready."

"I'm going to go let Vanilla know we're here," Rouge said. She walked off as Cream led the boys to the living room.

"I'd stay longer, but I have to pick up Cheese and Chocola from kindergarten," Cream said. "Bye, be good while you're gone."

"Bye Cream!" Ciel said happily as she walkedout the door. "So what are you going to do now Shadow?" Ciel asked his brother.

"Indeed," Gemini said, "I know you have some idea to get out of this."

"Of course," Shadow said. "It's quite simple, really. I need you to hand me my chaos emerald." Gemini dug through his jacket pocket, pulling out the red chaos emerald.

"You're going to use chaos control, aren't you?" Ciel asked. Shadow nodded.

"See you guys later," Shadow said as he grabbed the emerald. "Chaos Control!" Oddly enough, nothing happened.

"Shadow, you're still here," Gemini said flatly. Shadow look dumbfounded.

"Why didn't it work?" Shadow muttered angrily.

"Maybe it broke?" Ciel suggested. Shadow glared at him.

"Does this look broken to you?" Shadow asked, shoving the emerald right in front of Ciel's face. Ciel shook his head.

"Maybe being pregnant has something to do with it?" Gemini suggested. Shadow just looked even angrier.

"Chos Control," he yelled, trying it again. Still nothing. "Damn it! Work you freaking emerald! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Uh, Shadow," Ciel said, trying to get his brother's attention. Shadow ignored him.

"Stupid emerald,work!" Shadow yelled. "Stupid emerald, stupid pregnancy, stupid everything! Damn it!"

"Er, Shadow," Gemini managed to say.

"What the hell do you want?" Shadow yelled. Gemini shifted his sunglasses in an agitated manner.

"I just wanted to say that Rouge, Vanilla, and Cream were standing in the doorway when you said all that." Shadow looked over at the doorway, where the three girls (and two chao) were staring at him. Cream and her chao looked completely terrified, Rouge was shaking her head, and Vanilla was scribbling a note on her doctor-recording sheet about "the patient apparantly exhibiting bad mood swings already."

"Uhmm," Vanilla said nervously once she finished her notes, "If possible, I think it would be best to do the checkup now." Shadow nodded, embaressed at the whole situation, and walked out the door with Vanilla.

"This is going to be some examination," Rouge muttered.**

* * *

Ooh, busted! As you can tell, Shadow's Chaos Control isn't working (and yes, it does have to do with him being pregnant.) Until next chapter!**


	7. Just Talking

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with stuff. Yes, this story isn't getting updated as fast as my other stories have, but more people like it! Let's go!**

* * *

Rouge watched as Shadow and Vanilla left the room. When she was sure they were gone, she let out a sigh. That was so embarrasing, having Shadow freak out like that. She sat down on the couch next to Gemini and Ciel, hoping thst the examination would turn out alright. Cream sat down too. 

"What's wrong with Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked. "He doesn't usually get so mad so easily." The chao sadly chao'ed in agreement.

"He's just got a moodswing," Gemini said. "It's only while he's...er..." Gemini trailed off, not knowing if Cream knew about why Shadow was having the checkup.

"Okay," Cream said, "as long as it's not permanent. Well, Cheese, Chocola, and I are going to go play. Come on now." Cream and her chao walked out of the room.

"So, what exactly was Shadow yelling about?" Rouge asked.

"About not being able to use Chaos Control," Ciel said. "He tried to use it so he wouldn't have to have the checkup, but it didn't work, and he got really upset."

"He can't use Chaos Control?" Rouge asked, suprised. "Why? His pregnancy?"

"I think so," Gemini said. "In order to use magic, you have to fufill certain requirements. If those requirements are messed with, the magic can't be used. Shadow's chaos abilities are Chaos Magic. But since he's pregnant, he doesn't fit the requirements to be able to use Chaos Magic. That's happened to a lot of female magicians. Of course, after the child is born, they can use magic again, because they aren't carrying a child."

"So basically," Rouge said, "Shadow can't use Chaos Control because he's pregnant."

"Precisely," Gemini said. Rouge nodded.

"Now, did you boys have something to tell me?" she asked. Gemini and Ciel exchanged looks.

"Uhm, do you by any chance know a guy named Ebony?" Ciel asked. "We saw him following Shadow. He acted as if he knew you, and he wanted you back. Do you know what he manes by that?" Rouge groaned.

"Not Ebony," Rouge said. "He is such a jerk. I saw him on my mission."

"Well, who is he?" Gemini asked. Rouge sighed.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," Rouge said. "He used to be a government spy, like me. We got together, dated for a while, the works. Then I figured out what a jerk he was, especially after I returned from the Ark. So we broke up."

"He didn't sound very nice," Ciel said. "He wanted to hurt Shadow, and he's working with Eggman. They were talking with a computer-wach-thingy."

"A comm-link," Gemini said. "It sounded like Eggman has another plan. Of course, we got rid of Ebony after he relayed the message."

"I hate that guy," Rouge said after a while. "I wouldn't doubt he wanted to hurt Shadow. He loved me, but not in the right way, if you know what I mean. He liked being around me, I think it made him feel good. But he was so mean to everyone else. If he didn't like someone, he'd make their life miserable. Trust me, he's wrecked quite a few people."

"Doesn't sound like too great a guy," Gemini said. "Why would you date such a jerk?"

"He seemed nice at first," was all Rouge said. Nobody spoke after that, waiting for Shadow to return.

* * *

"Okay Shadow," Vanilla said, "You seem perfectly healthy. I suggest that you make an appointment for next month." 

"That soon?" Shadow asked. He had not liked the checkup at all. Not only was he in a foul mood, but with a women checking on him like that (especially one he knew pretty well) was extremely unnerving.

"Yes," Vanilla said. "Pregnant people need a checkup once a month to make sure the baby's healthy, and then a checkup every week or two during the final months of pregnancy." Shadow's eyes widened. At the very least, that would be at least six more appointments, and that was if he was lucky. And they would get even worse. No wonder girls were so moody when they were pregnant. Now that Chaos Control didn't work, he was stuck having to do these. Even if he ran from all of them, Rouge would find a way to get him too it (and she'd probably get the others to help as well, and then everyone would find out).

"Could this be any worse?" Shadow asked. Vanilla nodded.

"A lot can be worse," she said. "The baby could be defective, you could be ill, many things could go wrong." Vanilla looked away. "You could even be having it alone, without your loved ones."

"Did that happen to you?" Shadow asked. Vanilla nodded.

"My husband was a traveller," she said. "He went on an expidition. He left a bit before Cream was born, and hasn't come back since. We used to send letters to each other, but his stopped coming a while ago." Vanilla smiled softly. "Now is not the time to dwell on the past, though. Come on, Rouge and your brothers are waiting for you."**

* * *

Finally! Oh, and for those of ypu wh are wondering (and I know you're out there) Ebony is not Vanilla's long lost husband. Sure, both are rabbits, but Ebony is not married (well he...never mind) **


	8. Anythyst Arrives

**Sorry I haven't updated as fast. First of all, I just got some new books (so happy...) and second, I know what I'm going to do, how the story's going to go, but I've been thinking about how the whole thing works out. Oh well, I'll write what I can, and come up with the needed stuff as the story goes. It's never let me down before!**

* * *

The following months had been reletively peaceful. Shadow was five months pregnant now, and the checkups revealed a healthy child. They were still unsure of what it was yet, since Vanilla didn't have the required equipment. So far, no one else besides Sonic and Vanilla had found out about the whole thing (at least, none that Shadow knew of) and everyone thought it was just a bit of weight from Rouge's cooking (even though he was five months along, he hadn't really grown that much)

At the moment, Shadow, Rouge, and some of the others were at the hospital. Amy was having her baby that day, and the others had come to see it. Rouge had dragged Shadow along to "prepare" him for the labor part. So far, Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic were all in the waiting room. Knuckles and Blaze had yet to arrive, Ciel and Gemini were busy that day, and Tails was home baby-sitting Scorge with Eno and Cream.

"Nervous, Sonic?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Nah, only a little," he said. "I know everything's gonna' be okay. Amy's a tough girl."

"Decided on a name?" Rouge asked.

"Nope," Sonic said, "I'm naming it on the spot. Don't worry, I'll have the perfect name by then. What about you?" Sonic cast a smirk at Shadow.

"No clue yet," Shadow said. "But I swear, if you tell anyone about it, I'll kill you."

"They wouldn't believe it anyway," Sonic said. "Come on, let's see how she's doing." Sonic got up, dragging Shadow with him by the arm. This left Rouge alone, for no one else was in the waiting room. It was a rather small hospital. The staff had all gone for a break at the moment, and Rouge was happy with that. She definitly didn't want anyone staring at her. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

"Comfy?" a voice asked. Rouge opened her eyes to see Ebony standing in front of her.

"What are you dong here?" she asked, startled. Ebony laughed.

"You were alone, so I thought I'd drop by," he said. "Would you believe it that your boyfriend's brother transported me to Club Rouge? You weren't there, and your room was unlocked. I think this is yours." He lifted his hand, holding up a ring. Rouge grabbed at it.

"You jerk!" she yelled. "You have no business in my room!"

"You don't remember this ring?" Ebony asked. He brought it closer to her face. "I gave this ring to you. Back when we were engaged? Or did that hedgehog make you forget?"

"He helped me realize what a jerk you are," Rouge said crossly. Ebony gave a malevolent chuckle.

"Oh really?" he asked, leaning closer to Rouge. "It took that for you to realize? Before that, you thought I was the best thing, besides jewlery. Then this hedgehog comes along, and suddenly, you ditch me? After all we've been through?"

"It's never too late to realize a mistake," Rouge said. Ebony laughed.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten that job as a government spy. Without me, you wouldn't have Club Rouge. Without me, you wouldn't have gotten sent on that mission to track Project Shadow. And who was the one who helped you find out you were infertile? Me. I've been there ever since you left home, and now you don't even care. All because of that hedgehog."

"SHUT UP!" Rouge screamed, kicking Ebony as hard as she could. Ebony was sent flying into the wall, cracking it.

"Don't worry Rouge," Ebony said softly. "I'll show you how wrong you were. I'll get you back, but now's not the time. But remember this, I will come back for you, and take you away from that foul hedgehog." Before Rouge could stop him, Ebony ran out of the room. Footsteps could be heard in the hall, as Sonic and Shadow entered the room.

"Rouge! What happened?" Shadow asked. Rouge let out a sigh.

"Nothing important," Rouge said. "Just someone I used to know giving me a hard time."

"You sure?" Sonic asked. "You screamed almost as loud as Amy was."

"I did not!" Rouge said.

"I was kidding," Sonic said. "Anyway, I better get back to her. Later!" Sonic ran out of the room, leaving Shadow and Rouge.

"You are certain nothing bad happened?" Shadow asked. Rouge nodded.

"Don't worry about me," Rouge said. "How's Amy?" Shadow groaned, puttiing his hand to his head.

"I saw a bit of the labor," Shadow said. "Rouge, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this."

"Nonsense!" Rouge said, putting a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, trust me. Now, how about we get back to Sonic?"

* * *

"Isn't she the mst darling thing you've ever seen?" Amy asked happily. In her arms was her baby, a purple hedgehog girl, with bright green eyes.

"Lovely," Rouge said. "Don't you think, Shadow?" Shadow shrugged. He had never really seen little babies as "cute." Of course, he would be having one of his own soon.

"What's her name, Sonic?" Amy asked suddenly. Sonic thought a moment.

"Hmm," Sonic thought a bit. "How about...Amythyst?"

"Oh Sonic! It's perfect!" Amy cried happily. Everyone looked at Amythyst, even Shadow. He felt a little kick at his stomach, as if the baby knew what was going on.

"Don't worry kid," Shadow thought, "No kid's ever going to be able to stand up to you. Not even the faker's daughter."**

* * *

Amythyst lives! I think there might be a bit of a rivalry between Sonic and Shadow's kids, don't you? Anyway, for lack of anything to say, please review!**


	9. Stupid Spy Gig!

**Pant, pant...I just got back from a field-trip with my little brother's class. So sadly, this chapter was delayed. But not to fear, because the new chapter is here! I apologize if it seems like I skip ahead too much (like how it's two months in one chapter, and five in the next), but I didn't want to go through every part of the pregnancy (I don't know much about it anyways, except how it works). So anyway, read!**

* * *

"I cannot wait until this is over," Shadow muttered to himself. Rouge had kept him inside for the past week, and he had gotten tired of it pretty quick. So what if he was now eight months along? He still needed a run every now-and-then, and no one came around this area anyway. Even though his speed had decreased drastically, he was still faster than most other people. The only ones faster than him now were Sonic, Scorge, Blaze, and Gemini (who was a only bit slower than Sonic.) Shadow allowed himself to slow down a bit as he ran into a clearing.

"Hopefully, my kid will be just as fast as me," Shadow said happily. He could envision it now, a child faster than not only modt people, but Amythyst too. Maybe even Sonic! Shadow chuckled a bit at this, not knowing he was being watched.

"Black Volt to Slayed, Black Volt to Slayed, over." Ciel said into his phone, hiding high up in a tree. "I have Nightshade in range. Requesting backup, over."

"Ciel, we don't have to do the spy gig," Gemini answered. "We are just here to grab Shadow. Now stop calling me Slayed, okay? It makes me sound like some weak, extinct thingy."

"Roger that. Still requesting backup."

"Cut out the spy talk already! Okay, you swoop down and distract him, I'll catch him off-guard."

"But what if he attacks me? What if I get him mad?"

"You won't, trust me Ciel. Now, go and...er...continue the operation."

"Roger that! Over and out!" Ciel turned off the phone, flapping his wings energetically. He jumped out of the tree, soaring over his brother.

"I see you up there," Shadow called to him. Ciel laughed.

"I know! I'm distracting you, right?" Shadow stared at him, getting the hint.

"Right Ciel, I'm distracted all right," Shadow said sarcastically. "I'm so distracted, I don't know Gemini's behind me." Gemini stuck his head out of the bushes.

"Dammit Ciel, you gave me away!" Gemini said. "But that doesn't matter, for you still can't get away!" Shadow sighed.

"Alright Gemini, how much did Rouge pay you to follow me?" He asked. Gemini reached into his pocket.

"Five bucks," he said. "I think it's around here somewhere...no...not that...hey, my old sunglasses!" Gemini fished through is pocket for a while, as Shadow silently walked away. Before he could go too far, he felt a sharp kick in his stomach. He groaned. Why did the kid have to kick so hard?

"Gotcha' Shadow," Ciel said, landing right next to him. "Thought you could sneak away, didn't you? Gemini, I got him!"

"Damn!" Gemini said, "The money was fake! I am gonna' kill that cheater of a bat..."

"Come on already," Shadow said. "Are we going to leave yet, or are we just going to stand here?"

"Okay then, Sonic," Gemini teased. "Can't sit still for a minute, can you?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SONIC?" Shadow yelled loudly (moodswings xx) "NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT FAKER!"

"Too loud," Ciel moaned, covering his ears. Shadow used this oppertunity to run off, leaving Ciel and Gemini behind. Gemini lowered his sunglasses.

"Well, that didn't go too well," Gemini said. "Uhm, let's not tell Rouge about this, okay?"

"Does this mean we have to chase Shadow again?" Ciel asked.

"Yes Ciel, it does." Gemini muttered. Ciel smiled, pulling out his phone.

"Black Volt, reporting for duty!" Ciel exclaimed happily, flying up into the air to look for Shadow. Gemini shook his head.

"This is going to take a while..."**

* * *

Yay for humor! Since I haven't had Ciel and Gemini do much in recent stories, I brought them back in here (and also, due to the response of the spy gig in DBR, I added that too X3). Besides, the story is going to need humor before the next chapter. Believe me, I'm eeeevil. Mwahahahaha!**


	10. Ebony is Evil

**Oh wow, I am so impressed! This story is only nine chapters long (not including prolouge) but it has more reviews than all my current chapter stories combined! I'm so happy X3 anyway, read on, this next part's a doozy.**

* * *

"Finally," Rouge muttered, to herself. She had just finished cleaning the house while the boys were off looking for Shadow. She should be helping too, and she would after a little rest. Cleaning was hard work, especially after three boys (although Ciel was pretty clean for a guy X3) She sat down on the couch, taking a minute break before she left. She turned to see the door was open. Odd, she didn't see anyone come in. MAybe she just didn't close it all the way. Rouge got up and shut it, when she heard snickering behind her.

"We meet again Rouge," Ebony said, dropping down from the ceiling. He had been hiding unoticed up there (due to his spy equipment) to keep an eye on Rouge.

"What do you want?" Rouge asked, facing Ebony. He just grinned.

"You, of course," Ebony said, "What else is of value here? Besides, all I have are some devices, and a certain ring." Ebony flashed the engagement ring in his hand. Rouge snarled, rushing over to kick Ebony.

"You always were a little rash," Ebony said, "I see you still haven't changed." He steeped aside as Rouge came, grabbing her by the waist as she missed him.

"Let me go," She yelled, trying to push Ebony away. He just brought her closer.

"It's been such a long time," Ebony whispered softly. "We were once much closer than this, remember? You didn't care what I did, as long as I was nice to you. Since when have you cared about others? It just makes you weaker, the more you care for."

"You're insane," Rouge muttered. "After the Ark mission, I realized what I had been doing wrong. I have fixed everything now, except you."

"And what about that hedgehog? Rouge, you're just a pawn to him. He is immortal, right? That's what you told me. In his life, you are just an insignificant speck. You'll die, and he'll find someone else. He'll forget about you someday. And your whole life will have been worth nothing." Rouge glared at him, but the words cut her like a Shadow, who had gone through so much with her, simply forget about her?

"You're wrong Ebony," she said through clenched teeth, trying not to let her sorrow show. "Shadow loves me, more than you ever could!" He smiled, pulling out a needle. Before she could protest, he stuck it into her arm, injecting a vile green liquid.

"Silencing Toxin," he said. "It's too obvious to explain, isn't it? Don't worry, the effects only last a couple of hours." He threw the needle aside, grabbing Rouge's wedding ring off her finger. Rouge broke out of Ebony's grasp, lunging for the ring. He stepped aside, as Rouge fell to the ground.

"Control yourself Rouge," Ebony said malevolently. "It's just a ring. You definetly don't seem to care about mine." He took Rouge's ring, and broke it apart. If Rouge had been able to talk, she would scream. Ebony simply cast the broken ring onto the ground, stepping on it for good measure. He grabbed Rouge again, slipping his ring onto her finger. She squirmed, but his grip was even stronger than before. Her ears pricked up as she heard footsteps outside. Shadow and the others were here! They would be able to stop this!

"Perfect timing," Ebony snickered. As the door swung open, he pulled Rouge into a kiss.

* * *

Shadow and his brothers entered the room to see Rouge being kissed by a black rabbit. The three brothers looked dumbstruck. Shadow's head began to swirl in confusion, anger, and sorrow. How had this guy gotten here? Why was he kissing Rouge?

"Let go of my wife!" Shadow screamed, rushing at Ebony. He threw Ebony aside, before noticing the broken ring on the floor. The ring he had given Rouge.

"I see you've retained some of your stregnth, despite your little 'accident,'" Ebony said. "Of all the people Rouge could have used, she picked you to be her pawn. Well, I guess you have been of use to her." Shadow stared at the wedding ring on the floor.

"What did you do to Rouge?" Gemini yelled, pointing at Ebony. He just laughed.

"Just meeting with my future wife, that's all," Ebony said. "We are engaged, after all. Look at her finger." He went to Rouge, raising her hand up. On it was not Shadow's ring, but Ebony's. Shadow glared at Ebony. There had to be some explanation that this freak was here.

"Rouge, tell me he's lying," he said. The room was silent as everyone's gaze fell upon Rouge. She gazed silently at Shadow, hoping he would be able to understand, even though she couldn't speak. She could feel tears, ready to fow out of her eyes. Shadow just watched, wondering what she would say. But Rouge was unable to speak, or even move her head. She was rooted to the spot, as she realized that the Silencing Toxin was also a paralyzing toxin.

"I understand Rouge," Ebony said, walking over to her. "It's hard to tell someone you were lying to them the whole time, to tell them you were using them. So I'll say it for you. Shadow, Rouge never loved you. She was just using you as a defense, to keep others away from her work. But, since your little predicament is close to an end, she decided it was time to leave." Rouge tried to shake her head, to make a signal to Shadow. The toxin was to strong, and she was helpless.

"Come on Rouge, let's go." Ebony said. Shadow could only watch, as Ebony disappeared a second later. Shadow just stared at the spot where they had been standing, as his heart slowly ripped itself into a million little pieces.

"Shadow?" Ciel and Gemini walked up to him. Shadow couldn't take it anymore He had to get out. So he ran.**

* * *

Didn't expect Ebony to be that evil, huh? I know Ebony is probably going to get murdered in these reviews, but who cares. I am evil! MWAHAHA! I always wanted to laugh like that...**


	11. Confused, Answered, and Scheming

**School's out! School's out! School's out! School's out! School's out! pant pant I'm so happy! Summer Vacation's here, and to celebrate, here's the next chapter of the story! School's out! WIPPEE!**

* * *

He ran. Shadow kept running. He didn't know where, or care about it. He just ran away from the appartment.

"Why Rouge?" He thought. "Why didn't you just say it yourself? Why did you lie to me?" Tears struggled to flow from his eyes, for he was still too proud to allow anyone to see him cry. But this pain...it was different from what he felt at Maria's death. This wasn't just sorrow and hatred, it was something new. Something Shadow had never really felt before: betrayal.

Shadow caught himself with his hands as he fell to the ground, his legs having given way after running so long. He allowed himself to catch his breath, not knowing what to do next. There was no way he could go to the appartment, since he had just left there. If he went to Sonic or the other's house, they would figure him out, as well as what happened with Rouge.

A new thought struck him: Had everyone else known Rouge was playing him the whole time? Why hadn't they told him? Maybe Rouge had bribed them. Maybe they had thought Shadow would figure it out. Shadow felt the tears beginning to well up, despite his efforts not to cry. They all probably knew, and he was the only one stupid enough not to figure it out. Walked into her trap like a fool, and now what? He was stuck with a kid without a mother.

A pain passed through his stomach. Shadow rubbed his tummy, acknowledging the child was there. He supposed he would have to raise the kid himself. Problem was, he didn't know that much about raising the kid. Rouge had done most of the research.

"Maria, if you saw me know, what would you think of me?" Shadow asked quietly, as if hoping for a reply. But there was none, no sound except for the wind, and the sound of his breathing.

* * *

"Damn it Ciel," Gemini cursed loudly, pacing the room. "How the hell did this happen? Rouge wouldn't really do that, would she?"

"I don't think so," Ciel said. "Besides, she said she ditched him, remember? It wouldn't make sense for a married person to get engaged to someone they broke up with, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," Gemini muttered. So why would she do it?"

"She never said she did," Ciel said. "Ebony said it. Rouge was just standing there." Gemini's eyes widened, taking off his sunglasses.

"That's it," Gemini said. "Ebony was lying about the whole thing. He must of paralyzed Rouge or something, so she wouldn't mess it up. Ciel, your a genius!"

"I am?" Ciel asked. Gemini nodded.

"Come on," Gemini said, "we better go find Shadow and tell him. Meet me outside, and we can look for him." Gemini raced out the door.

"Convincing him isn't gonna' be easy," Ciel said to himself, "but I guess it's best to try. That's what Maria always said, right?" With that, Ciel followed his brother out the door.

* * *

Eggman led his robots toward the signal emitted by his radar. Something, or someone, was in his territory. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something approch him, a blur of black and white.

"Hello Ebony," Eggman said, "I see you have Rouge? I'm suprised she hasn't put up a fight."

"She did at first," Ebony said, "Thankfully, that toxin of yours actually worked. It worked out better than I ever would have suspected."

"Why thank you," Eggman said. "Of course, I get to carry out my part now?"

"Of course," Ebony said. "I believe that's him right there." Ebony pointed towards the source of the signal on Eggman's radar. Eggman saw Shadow, crying his eyes out. A few busted-up trees lay nearby.

"You better get out of here before he sees you," Eggman said. Ebony nodded, disappearing with Rouge towards the base.

"As for you robots," Eggman said, "Grab the hedgehog. Don't forget to use the stun needles. Be careful you do not hit his stomach, or anything else that might hurt the baby. That's an order." Eggaman watched in delight as his robots jumped out of the bushes onto the unsuspecting hedgehog. He managed to damage a few, but was soon hit in the back by a barrage of stun-needles. He fell to the ground, the robots picking him up to transport him to the base.

"What are you going to do with him Dr. Eggman?" Bokkun asked, since he had followed his master. Eggman laughed.

"You'll see," he said. "You will surely see." He just continued to laugh maniacally, as he and his robots marched towards the base. Little did he know that he was being watched.

* * *

"Did you see that Gemini?" Ciel asked. "They got Shadow!" Ciel and Gemini had managed to track Shadow (thanks to Gemini's tracking spell) and had just arived when the robots had finished their attack. The two hedgehogs were up in the air, Gemini riding on top of Ciel.

"Damn, this doesn't look good," Gemini muttered. "Robots are resistant to magic, so I can't help much there. Ciel, I'm going down."

"Why?" Ciel asked, turning his head to look at his brother.

"I'm going to get Sonic and the others," he said. "They know more about storming the Doctor's bases than we do. I'll bring them to help, you just keep an eye on Shadow and Eggman for me."

"But Gemini-" Ciel was cut off as Gemini jumped to the ground, immediatly running toward Sonic's house.

"I hope nothing else goes wrong," Ciel said to himself, as he flew on to Eggman's base.**

* * *

Hehehe, there shall be much more wrong! But isn't that obvious? Oh well, review please. Reviews make the world go 'round!**


	12. Shadow has a New Problem

**Dang it.Summer is supposed to be sunny, not rainy. Summer is the only time I hate the rain. Without anything better to do, here's the new chapter. Enjoy, and remember: do not flame anyone except Ebony (and not too harshly, 'kay?)**

* * *

"Mwahaha, this is perfect!" Eggman bellowed, having just locked up Shadow in a containment cell. "And now, I can execute my ultimate plan!"

"What exactly would that be?" Shadow asked. He wasn't exactly happy with being locked up, but at least he didn't have to worry about where he was going.

"It's only too genius, my hedgehog friend," Eggman said. Shadow snarled as Eggman went on. "I shall take your child, and raise it as an Eggman-worshipping assasin! Then, none of you shall be safe, and the world will be MINE!" Shadow sighed.

"There is the fact that I'm still pregnant," Shadow said. Eggman looked over.

"We still have another month! By then, I shall have completed a robot that will serve as a nurse. It will birth and care for your child, while I rid of you! Then your little hedge-bat boy shall be mine!"

"It might not be a boy," Shadow said. "For all you know, it could be a girl." Eggman groaned.

"No, it'll be a boy. I know it," Eggman said. In his opinion, a boy would be a lot easier to deal with.

"I think it'll be a girl," Shadow said, hoping Eggman would shut up soon. Another sharp pain passed through him. As it did, Shadow realized something.

"Er, Eggman," Shadow said, "Do you know anything about birthing children? Particularly a caeserian section?"

"A c-section?" Eggman asked. "Well, I've read about it. I've never birthed a child, but I've researched it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to build a nurse-bot."

"Is it built yet?" Shadow asked. If what he was guessing was right, they would be in trouble.

"No," Eggman said, "There's still a month before you deliver."

"No there isn't" Shadow said. "I think I'm going into labor right now." Eggman's eyes widened, and Shadow thought he heared a gasp. He looked up at a nearby window. Ciel was staring inside.

"Ciel," Shadow said, "what are you doing here?"

"Gemini told me to follow you while he got the others," Ciel said. Eggman was dead silent.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Shadow asked. Ciel nodded. "Okay then. Eggman, open the window." Eggman did so silently, although it was obvious he was freaked. Shadow was too, but he couldn't show it. Not now, now was not the time. Ciel tossed the phone to Shadow once window was open. Shadow quickly dialed Gemini's cell phone.

"Pick up, pick up," Shadow muttered, as the phone began ringing in his ears.

* * *

"So you're saying Eggman got Shadow," Sonic said, "and you need us to help get him out."

"Exactly," Gemini said. He had just finished explaining it to Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Tails, Vanilla, and Cream, who were all at Sonic's house.

"Why can't he just break himself out?" Knuckles asked. Of course, he didn't know about Shadow's condition.

"Hold that thought," Gemini said. He picked up his cell phone, which had begun to ring. He was hoping that it wasn't Ciel being his childish self again. He was suprised to hear Shadow on the other line.

"Gemini?" Shadow asked uncertainly.

"One and only," he replied. "Something up? You out of the base already?"

"That's the problem," Shadow said. "I'm still here, and I think...Gemini, I think I'm going into labor." Gemini cursed loudly, drawing some attention from the others nearby.

"Shadow, how the hell is that possible?" Gemini asked. "You aren't due for another month! And besides, you aren't able to have it that way. You're a freaking guy!"

"That's the other problem," Shadow said. It was evident he was a little scared. "I'm going to need a c-section. Eggman knows how, but's never done it before, and I doubt Ciel has a clue."

"That he doesn't," Gemini agreed. "Try not to panic, okay? I'll get Vanilla over there, and I'm sure she knows how to do one. We'll get there a.s.a.p, okay?"

"You better," Shadow said, "because I do not approve the idea of Eggman cutting me open."

"Right then, good luck Shadow." With that, Gemini hung up, looking at the others. All of the had confused looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that all about?" Knuckles asked.

"It was Shadow," Gemini said. "It's urgent we get there now. Vanilla, we need you to come with us."

"Are you sure?" Vanilla asked.

"Unless someone else is better at doing surgery," Gemini said.

"Is Mr. Shadow hurt?" Cream asked.

"I think I know what's going on," Sonic said. "It's time, isn't it Gemini?" Gemini nodded.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Knuckles yelled. "Shadow's strong enough to get out on his own, right?"

"Not in his condition!" Gemini retorted, his anger rising at having to talk with the echidna.

"And what condition is that?" Knuckles asked. "I say we should know what's up if we're going to help."

"YOU STUPID S.O.B, HE'S GOING INTO LABOR!" Gemini yelled angrily, his temper snapping.

"But he's a guy," Knuckles said, a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Exactly," Gemini said after taking a few breaths. "Which is why Vanilla is coming with us. So, are you helping or not? Because personally, I don't give a damn either way."

"We'll come," Blaze said. "and we'll assist in anyway we can. I know a bit on nursing myself."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked, "Let's get this show on the road!"**

* * *

And that's not even the worst of it! More is still to come, and it won't be pretty. I shall refrain from my evil laughing until then. Until then...rain, rain, go away, come again some later day...**


	13. Robots Attack!

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that it took so long to get the chapter up! It took me a while to write it, and then I couldn't load the document! I finally got it up, so here you go.**

* * *

Rouge looked around at her surrondings. Ebony had followed Eggman to his base, taking Rouge with him. When they got there, Rouge noticed her mobility was returning. She didn't let Ebony know this, so she could escape without him knowing.

"He's caught Shadow," Ebony said. "If you could move, would you save him? Even if he hated you for something that wasn't true? I know what I'd do." Rouge bit back a nasty remark as Ebony carried her toward a window, looking down below on Shadow, Eggman, and Ciel.

"Oh god, this can't be happening now," Eggman said. "You aren't supposed to go into labor for another month!"

"Well, I am right now," Shadow snapped, "So you can stop freaking out about it. If the others don't get here soon, it's going to be you giving the c-section. Trust me, I disapprove of the idea as much as you do." Eggman silenced himself at this, looking bug-eyed at the prospect of having to do so.

"So it seems I picked the right moment to mess things up," Ebony said. "Well then, let's make this a little more interesting." Ebony leaned Rouge against a wall as he walked over to a nearby computer, typing in some codes on the keyboard. With his attention elsewhere, Rouge decided it was the perfect time to escape. She shakily got up (for the toxin was still in her system, though it had mainly wore out by now) and flew up near the top of the window. With a swift kick, she broke the glass, making a hole wide enough to get through. Everyone nearby heared the glass broke, causing all to look up.

"Rouge!" Shadow and Ciel both cried in unison, suprised to see her here. Shadow looked away, not wanting to look at the girl who (he thought) betrayed him.

"So the toxin wore off," Ebony said. "No matter. You're going to have a lot more on your hands. ROBOTS ASSEMBLE!"

At this, hundreds of robots entered the room, until they were everywhere within sight. Rouge got down to where Shadow and the others were, preparing for a fight that would probably ensue.

"I can fix this," Eggman said. "ROBOTS DISMISSED!" The robots did not move, instead moving forward. Ebony let out a laugh, as if he were the maniacal doctor himself.

"Fool!" he said. "I hacked into your computer. Your 'genius technology' was a piece of cake to crack, since I learned all your passwords. Anyway, all robots built in the base are now under my control. You know what that means? Robots, ATTACK!"

The robots began to attack. Rouge and Ciel both began to thrash the robots with flurries of kicks, while Shadow quickly took the trashed robot's weapons as his own, firing with deadly accuracy. Even Eggman pitched in, attacking the robots with the cannon on his arm. (For those of you who didn't read One Step Down, Eggman was turned into an echidna-cyborg, and has a cannon implanted in his arm)

"So why aren't you up there with your boyfriend?" Shadow asked Rouge as they fought.

"He is not my boyfriend," Rouge said, her voice still shaky from the toxin. "What he said and did at the appartment was all a lie."

"Even the ring?" Shadow asked, pausing a bit to blast a few more robots.

"Even the ring," Rouge said, throwing Ebony's engagement ring to the floor before she smashed another bot. "Shadow, do you really think I would use you, like he said, and then ditch you in the condition you're in? I wouldn't even pretend to be that low." Shadow was about to reply, when another sharp pain passed through him. He fell to his knees, as Rouge caught him at the last minute.

"Shadow!" she cried, "What happened?"

"The kid's still trying to come out," Shadow said. "The others better get here soon, or I'll-" At that minute, a blue streak came by, trashing a robot that had been about to shoot them. It was none other than Sonic.

"Looking for us?" Sonic asked, flashing a cocky smile.

"It's about time," Shadow said. "Where are the others?"

"Don't worry, they made it," Sonic said, watching some robots explode as Knuckles blazed through them as if they were twigs. A shrill whistle was heard from the other side of the room, where Gemini, Blaze, and Vanilla were.

"Sonic, I need you to get Shadow over there now," Rouge said. Shadow gave her a confused look as Sonic grabbed him.

"What about you Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of," Rouge said, motioning towards the black rabbit she had escaped from. "I won't be too long."

"If you're going up there, take me with you," Eggman said. "If you do, I might be able to stop these robots."

"And if I do, you won't use them to attack us?" Rouge asked.

"No, I don't want to kill you guys at the moment. I actually want the child to live."

"So you can kidnap it, and use it yourself?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe," Eggman said. "Maybe I just want another challenge to deal with."

"I doubt that," Rouge said, "but I'll take you up there anyway." Rouge grabbed Eggman, prepring to leave.

"Oh, and Shadow?" she said, turning to her husband.

"Yes Rouge?"

"Good luck."**

* * *

Now dear readers, if you review, I have two things I want you to say in the review. 1: What do you think the baby will be. 2: Do you think Ebony should live or die? I want to hear your opinions. So, get your keyboards ready, and REVIEW!**


	14. Rouge Kicks Hard

**Dang, I got quite a response from the last chapter. Most people decided that it was best for Ebony to die. I had already anticipated that I would kill him off, I just didn't know how. As for the kid, I won't say. I already know what it's going to be, and then some! Hehehe...okay, enough ranting.**

* * *

"Are you ready Shadow?" Vanilla asked. Sonic had managed to get Shadow over to her and Blaze, soon leaving to resume fighting robots.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Shadow said. "Are you sure we won't get attacked?"

"Positive," Gemini said, who was standing nearby. "I put up a forcefield that will repel any robot attack. With enough power, it could even guard against Eggman's whole armada. No way anything will get through."

"So then, there's no problem?" Shadow asked.

"Only one problem," Vanilla said. "Since we were rushed off so fast, I was only able to bring the equipment for the operation. Because of that, I was unable to bring any painkillers. So you'll just have to do without, like people did in the old days, okay?"

"I don't even care anymore," Shadow said. "Let's just get this done, please."

"All right then Shadow, we just need you to lay down, and close your eyes..."

"Here we are," Rouge said, dropping Eggman off at the computer. "You start hacking, I'll deal with the rabbit."

"Give him an extra-hard kick for me, will you?" Eggman asked. "Anyone who takes over my robots like this deserves the severest of punishments."

"And not just for what he did to your robots," Rouge muttered. "Well, I'm off. Never thought I'd say this, but good luck with your robots."

With that, Rouge flew off. She snuck up behind Ebony, careful not to make a sound that would alert him of her presence. For a little extra kick, Rouge slipped on her pick-nails (her digging power-up in SA2B) and her steel boots (or whatever they're called, her power-ups which let her break metal boxes) before delivering the first kick. It sent Ebony flying into the window, breaking it. Rouge followed after him, continually kicking him before he could react.

"How do you like that, Ebony?" Rouge asked as she kicked him higher into the air. "Feel good to you?"

"Much," Ebony muttered, trying to pull something out of his pack (where he keeps his spy equipment and stuff, of course). Noticing this, Rouge ripped the pack away, flinging it down below at a group of robots. The impact caused a little explosion (possibly because there were some explosives in the pack) which destroyed all the robots nearby.

"Looks like you were going to blow us up if you were caught," Rouge said. "Looks like that isn't going to work anymore."

"Maybe not," Ebony said, as Rouge continued to kick him, "but I always have a trick up my sleeve."

"We'll see about that!" Rouge said, smashing him into a wall. Pinning him there with her feet, Rouge tore off anything and everything he could use to harm anyone. When he tried to struggle away, she dug her feet in harder. Soon, she pulled out something.

"Hmm, a paralyzing toxin," Rouge said, casting an evil glare at Ebony. Without a moment's hesitation, she shoved the toxin into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

"Let's see how you like that," Rouge said, delivering one more swift kick into the rabbit before letting him go, watching as he fell straight to the ground. Seeing as the toxin had come into effect, Rouge flew off to assist with the killing of robots. But before she could, she heard Shadow screaming.

* * *

The pain was absolutely unbearable. Shadow couldn't help but scream everytime they cut deeper into his flesh. How could women stand having kid? Shadow's mind was getting blurry from the pain, although he could make out bits of speech from Vanilla and Blaze.

"This isn't good," Vanilla said. "He's losing too much blood, and we're still having problems getting it out!" Shadow's mind blurred. Possibly the only thing on Shadow's mind other than this was fear. Fear the child would die, fear he might die, fear that the pain would never end. Shadow screamed again as the two women tried to slow the blood flow and get out the child.

"Don't worry Shadow," Vanilla said, "We'll make sure your child comes out fine."

"Children," Blaze said quietly. Vanilla looked at Blaze, and then back at Shadow. Her eyes widened, for their situation had just gotten a lot more complicated.**

* * *

Does anybody know what that means? I know this chapter was short, but the next chapter is...the final chapter! Anyway, I know you'll be there to see it, so be prepared!**


	15. You Never Know

**Here we are...THE FINAL CHAPTER! I would just like to say, thank you, all you people who read this. I never anticipated the story would become this popular!Now, to all you loyal readers, the final chapter!**

* * *

Rouge flew as fast as she could to the area Shadow was being operated at. Below her, Ciel, Sonic and Knuckles were bashing badniks below, but more were coming. Eggman was still hacking into the computer, and Ebony was nowhere to be seen. Rouge hoped that he had been massacured by some robots as she landed in front of the forcefield Gemini had put up.

"Let me in Gemini," Rouge said. "I need to get to Shadow."

"Vanilla and Blaze are still working on him," Gemini said, glancing at the bat. "I know you're worried, but he'll be fine."

"I don't care," Rouge said, grabbing Gemini by his jacket. "I need to get to my husband now. You are going to let me in so I can make sure he's alright."

"But the girls don't need any distractions while they work," Gemini managed to say, even though Rouge was practically choking him. Rouge growled.

"If they can deal with Shadow screaming, they can deal with me being there," Rouge said, tightening her grip to emphasize the point. "Are we clear about that?"

"Fine then," Gemini said, lowering the forcefield. "But if you cause something bad, you're in for it."

"Cut the small talk buddy," Rouge said, dropping him before walking over to her husband. Vanilla and Blaze were busy performing the operation, and Shadow was screaming in pain. His fur was matted down by sweat and blood. Blaze noticed Rouge's arrival.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Blaze said. "And we also found out he isn't having a child."

"What?" Rouge screamed.

"Not a child," Blaze said, "but two. He was pregnant with twins."

"Oh my god," Rouge muttered. Before this, she had thought she'd never have kids. Now she would have two of her own. Shadow screamed again, hurting Rouge's sensitive ears. She crouched down next to Shadow, holding his hand.

"It's alright Shadow, I'm here." Rouge was hoping everything would be alright, but for now, there was nothing to do except wait._

* * *

Shadow's POV_

Oh god, this hurts. What's going on? I thought they said it wouldn't take so long. What are the saying? Complications. Somethings wrong. Is it me, or the kid? Please let it be me. I don't want the kid to die, not after all that's happened. But it hurts, hurts so bad. Did Maria feel this bad when she died? Am I...dieing?

Wait a minute...someone's holding my hand. Maria? No, it can't be. I'm not dead yet. Rouge? Is that you? Rouge, please make it stop, it hurts...

"It's alright Shadow, I'm here."

Yes, I know that now. We promised each other that we would always be together, until death do us apart. I was stupid to believe that rabbit, you would never use me like that.

Make the pain stop, I can't take it...Rouge, everything's going black...

* * *

Shadow awoke what seemed like hours later. His body was still sore from the pain he had received. The first thing he noticed was Rouge, who was still holding on to his hand. She smiled, happy he was awake. He quickly remembered where he was, and looked at his stomach. There was no longer a bulge, and stiches where he had been cut open.

"Rouge, is the kid okay?" Shadow asked, looking at Rouge. She nodded.

"Both of them," she said, smiling broadly at Shadow's confused look. "You had twins."

"Where are they?" Shadow asked, looking around.

"Vanilla is making sure they're healthy," Rouge said. "It took them a long time to finish the operation. We almost thought you weren't going to make it."

"I'm not the Ultimate Lifeform for nothing," Shadow said. He heard footsteps, and turned to see Vanilla entering the room, two babies in her arms.

"I see you're awake," Vanilla said cheerfully. "Your children are perfectly healthy. Would you like to hold them?"

"What if I drop them?" Shadow asked nervously. Vanilla chuckled.

"Almost every parent asks that," Vanilla said. "Don't worry, it's not hard. Here, would it be better if Rouge held one, and you held the other?"

"A lot," Shadow said. Rouge nodded in approval. Vanilla handed one to Rouge. She walked over to Shadow, but before she could hand it to him, the child was whisked out of her hands.

"What the-" Everyone turned to see Ebony, child in one hand, dagger in the other.

"Told you I had one more trick up my sleeve," Ebony said. "If anyone moves, the kid gets it. If I can't have Rouge back, I can at least make you and your husband's lives miserable. Say goodbye to your kid." Ebony raised the dagger, thrusting it downward.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled, not knowing what else to do. The child was teleprted from Ebony's grasp to Shadow's before Ebony could stop the dagger. The blade, having no child to hit, was thrust into his heart. Blood began to cascade out of the wound as Ebony collapsed to the floor. Everyone was frozen to the spot as the rabbit died.

"Fools!" Ebony said between breaths. "Even if I can't come after you, others will! Mark my words, they-"

"Shut up already," Eggman said, as he shot the dieing rabbit. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's fools who say they'll come back when they won't. At least when I say it, I mean it!"

"So, did you get control of your robots?" Rouge asked. Eggman nodded.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to kill you two at the moment, since you just had your kids."

"Whatever," Shadow said. He was tired, especially after using Chaos Control on such short notice. He looked down at the child in his arms. It was a snow-white hedgehog, with bright red highlights. It was a girl, who was looking up at him with turquoise eyes. In Rouge's hands was the boy, a black bat that also had red highlights and turquoise eyes. Their own children.

"You're finally a mother, Rouge," Shadow said.

"Couldn't of been possible without you," Rouge replied. "Any idea what to name these kids?"

"We can figure that out later," Shadow said. "We have plenty of time. But first, let's get out of here." Shadow and Rouge got up (Shadow needing a bit of help due to his weakness) and left the base, leaving Eggman to deal with Ebony's dead body.

Soon, everyone left the base, Shadow and Rouge with children in their arms. It didn't matter what would happen tomorrow, or when Eggman would attack next. All that mattered was that moment, just them and their children, which would eventually be saving the world alongside their parents.

"Think they'll be as good as us?" Shadow asked.

"You never know, Shadow," Rouge said calmly. "After what's happened these past months, I say anything is possible."**

* * *

Finished!I hope that Ebony's death was satisfying enough. I didn't want to do anything too gory (unlike some people...)For those of you who are wondering, the girl is named Yume, and the boy is named Akumu, which are japanese for dream and nightmare. Until next time, chao for now!**


End file.
